


a perfect work of art

by rainbowsmitten



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsmitten/pseuds/rainbowsmitten
Summary: Rosa’s sketchbook is filled with sketches of Isobel Evans.





	a perfect work of art

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslashficlets janelle monae lyrics prompt table, #15 - 'These eyes long to make you a perfect work of art.'

Rosa’s sketchbook is filled with sketches of Isobel Evans.

It’s embarrassing, honestly. She’s dated dozens of boys and never has she been so fixated on their faces that she traces them everyday with her pencil, sometimes consciously but mostly idly. She’s not even dating Isobel Evans; God knows the town would go nuts if that ever got out.

It’s an idea, though, that her mind sometimes wanders to (holding her hand on the street, sharing a milkshake, kissing her whenever she wants—) and she has to drag back, back to reality. She doesn’t let herself think about it too long or too hard, but her hands have a life of their own. Her hands like the shape of Isobel’s nose from the side, her beauty mark (“You have one too,” Isobel had said when she points this out, weirdly delighted, “We match. A pair of Marilyn Monroes, huh?” and Rosa had snorted derisively but grinned all the same), the sharp line of her bangs, the dangling earrings she likes to wear so much. She’d left her sketchbook lying about before, but now she hides it under her mattress, a intimate glimpse into her brain she doesn’t anyone touching. She doesn’t look through it herself, because that would be detrimental to her plan of not thinking about it. It’s mortifying evidence of something she doesn’t want proven. Never mind it’s some of her best work. Isobel’s a good muse, she’ll admit that much.

A month or so ago it would’ve made her want to barf. Going all dreamy and heart-eyed over a lazy stereotype of an alpha bitch like Isobel Evans.

But then Isobel started coming into the Crashdown late, tired smile and intense eyes, and somehow they started talking.

Of all the places to find a kindred spirit, Rosa didn’t think it would be in a preppy mean girl from her little sister’s year. But she found herself showing her art and playing her favorite songs on the jukebox (resisting the urge to take her by the hand and pull her into a dance) and bitching about her dad, the words coming easy under Isobel’s bright gaze, like she really gave a shit about Rosa's thoughts and feelings and dreams. That’s all it took to get Rosa’s shields down, heart exposed on her sleeve like some naive idiot waiting for Isobel’s bitchy friends to jump out and for it all to be some big joke, _haha you really believed I'd be friends with someone like_ you.

But that never happens. Isobel keeps coming back, right at the end of Rosa’s shift, and exposes her own beating heart in exchange.

She points at constellations and tells Rosa about the myths behind them, stars shining, reflected, in her eyes and the two of them feeling so far away from the ground, from Roswell, from the world. It’s impersonal—Rosa complains constantly about her family, but knows next to nothing about Isobel's— but strangely intimate as well, the way Isobel’s finger traces the stars in the sky and stares with something like longing. Her beating heart outlined by the lights in the night sky and Isobel is showing Rosa with one hand pointing at it and the other intertwined with Rosa’s.

Rosa sometimes just wants to float away with her to a faraway planet and never look back. Instead she squeezes her hand, bumps their shoulders together and stares up at the stars, painting a perfect world for the both of them in her mind. Somewhere bright and beautiful, full of color and music and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tusklove on tumblr if you wanna come yell with me about rnm!


End file.
